Yes Mistress
by UltraMagnus23
Summary: Lilly is a rich business woman with a mansion and many slaves to do her bidding, but what happens when she finds her long lost love being sold as a slave? Beware lemons and fem-slash. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all you Miley/Lilly fans. Here is a story I think all of you will enjoy__. This in in a world where Lilly is a wealthy woman and owns many slaves to do her bidding__. But then, she finds her long lost love, Miley, being sold as a slave. What will she do?_ _I do, however, have to give a bit of the credit for this story to **IHadTheTimeOfMyLifeWithYou**_. _I do **NOT** own the rights to the show **Hannah Montana**, all credit goes to Disney. Please review and I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was nearing one in the afternoon as Lilly Truscott, twenty one, walked in to to the slave shop in the L.A. mall. She loved the new policy of the world: it was now socially acceptable, even encouraged, for wealthy people to have sexual slaves. All through the mall, there were people that held leashed connected to the collars on gagged, mostly naked slaves. It was like that everywhere now. Shops had opened up all across the country, and the world, and Lilly was entering one of the best ones.

She had two slaves already, but she thought it was time for a new one. She had one female, and one male. She wanted another female. She liked them better. She was going to sell the male.

The people in these shops were slaves sold back from mistresses or masters, or people sold by families to them.

Lilly entered, and the owner smiled and walked over, kissing her hand. "Good afternoon, madame," he said, "How can I help you today?"

"I want a new female." She informed him, and he nodded, smiling.

"Any specifications?" He asked.

Lilly thought. "Skinny and fit, nice sized tits, a pretty girl. No younger then sixteen, no older then twenty one. Virgin." She said.

He smiled, "I've got the perfect girl for you. Follow me," He said.

The store was set up nicely. The front windows that faced the mall had slave in each one, one was male one a female. Sometimes they were in bondage, being used by people who worked at the place, and sometimes they were in there, playing with themselves.

Inside, the walls were lined with glass containment. The glass was one way mirror. People could see in to them, the people inside couldn't see out. The lights in those were kept off, normally.

There were more in the back room. There were racks with bondage and sex toys around the shop, along with two bondage beds, in which, at this moment, two girls were restrained. They both had ball gags in their mouths, nipple clamps on, and their legs tied open. One was getting her pussy whipped by a female mistress, and the other was getting anally penetrated by a master.

He lead her to the containment right near the sales counter on the female side of the room.

He pushed a button on the wall, and the room lit up. The girl inside sat up, and looked at the window.

He nodded. "Finally she gets it. We've had to whip her three times for hiding in the corner. This one was traded in...her father wanted a slave and so he traded her instead of buying one. She's a virgin, we checked. As you can see, she's beautiful, nice tits and nipples. She's fit."

Lilly looked at the girl with knowing. Miley. Oh how Lilly had prayed for this day.

"She might take a little training." He added.

"I'll take her." Lilly grinned. "How much?"

"Twenty thousand. Travel crate, leash, collar, and gag are included. We'll also bathe and shave her before you take her."

Lilly nodded, and pulled out her credit card. She loved being rich.

After paying for the transaction, she watched as a man entered the containment Miley was in, and attached a leach to the collar she war, and stuffed a gag in her mouth, securing it, and then was tugged out of there.

Lilly shopped for a few things she needed. A few new strap on harnesses, and dildos, a new paddle, some new nipple clams. She paid for that, and then arranged for Miley to be brought to LAX and put on her flight to New York, which was where Lilly lived. She said she wanted her shipped with the gag in and collar on, but she took the leash, stashing it in her purse, and the ticket so she could claim her at the slave collection.

Thanking the man for his business, Lilly walked out of the store happy. She couldn't wait to get home with Miley.

The car waiting outside the mall brought Lilly to LAX a few hours before her flight was due to take off, in order to allow time for security and for her to grab some lunch before her seven hour long flight back to her home in New York.

As she sat in the back of the SUV, she thought about Miley. It had been a while since she'd seen or spoken to her.

It was January 2014 now. The last time they'd spoken was on January 1st, 2010. A little over four years ago now.

It'd been a...bitter parting, Lilly didn't like to think about it much.

The door opened then, interrupting Lilly's thoughts. "We're at the airport, Madam Lilly." He said, bowing.

Lilly smiled, and grabbed her purse, and took the hand he offered her to help her out, and then went to get her bags from the trunk.

Once he did, she lead the way in, maneuvering through the huge airport to check her luggage, before thanking her driver, paying him, and leaving him when she had to go through security.

Once through, she headed for the gate her flight was to board at so she could check the times to make sure it'd be on time before she found something to eat.

She felt eyes on her from every direction as she headed for Gate 32. She was used to it by now.

She was average height, skinny, and had nice sized breasts. Her hair, blond, long, and shiny hung perfectly, her makeup bringing out her features. The clothes she had on, a tight and strapless short black dress with one strip of metallic pink at the top, showed off her skinny, sexy body. Her long smooth tan legs ended with perfectly pedicured feet in black heels. Her fingernails were also nicely done.

She was also quite well known around the world, as she had her own world wide Fashion line, as well many clothing boutiques throughout the world.

That's why she'd been in California in the first place, to check in with the LA store in person.

She didn't work all that much, she worked Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays during the week, never on the weekends. She had many well trusted people who worked under her and kept things in order when she wasn't there.

The money that came in from her lines and boutiques plus the millions she's inherited when her father had died meant Lilly was rich. Very, very rich.

Arriving at her gate, she saw on the monitor that the plane was due for a timely departure. She then went and got a coffee and bagel from the Panera located in the airport, before sitting to eat.

Across from the gate she was at, there was the the booth where one could have their slave loaded on to the plane.

Many people waited until one hour before the flight to check in the slaves, and so around her, there were many, attached to leashes, sitting on the floor at their owner's feet.

Lilly could have brought Miley like that, but she decided that it'd be simpler to have her shipped back.

New slaves needed to be trained at least a little before being brought out like this.

Passing the two hours until her flight arrived, Lilly finished eating, and then took out her Blackberry and answered emails and calls from her employees and assistant, until finally it was time to board.

She was in first class, and got on there first, and as soon as she did, she settled in to the plush seat, exhausted. She drifted off to sleep, hoping she remained so for the entire duration of the seven hour flight.

_Sixteen year old Lilly Truscott walked slowly barefooted through the sand of the beach near her house, where she was to meet her girlfriend. _

_Smiling, she saw her sitting down, looking pensively out in to the sky at the setting sun which was turning the sky in to a brilliant colorful display. _

_"Miles," Lilly said, reaching her, and sliding down next to her, reaching out to gently kiss her. _

_"Hey." Miley said back quietly after the kiss had ended. "Thanks for coming." _

_"Of course," Lilly said, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist, and kissing her cheek. "Anything for you. Now what's up?" she asked, knowing something was wrong. _

_Miley was still and silent for a moment, before moving out of Lilly's arm, and facing her. _

_"We're moving back home." Miley announced, with little emotion in her voice. _

_Lilly's face fell, her heart falling. "W-what?" _

_"My father is moving us back to Tennessee." Miley said slowly. _

_"But...but why?" Lilly asked. _

_"He found out." Miley whispered. "He found out about me, and you...about what I am." _

_"A person?" Lilly snapped. _

_"I told you he wouldn't like it." Miley reminded her. "He's moving us back to Tennessee. I'm not allowed to talk to you after I leave here tonight. Until I turn eighteen. He says once I turn eighteen I can do whatever the hell I want, but if that includes being with a girl then I can get out of his life and not return. When I'm eighteen." _

_"You aren't going to listen to him, right?" Lilly asked. "We can email each other...and call each other when we can. And in two years, we can be together," She pleaded. Miley would agree. She had too. _

_"Lilly, he's my father! He's the only parent I have left." she said, and then looked up at the blond. "I don't...I don't want you anyways." Miley said. "We can't be together, Lilly. Not now, not ever." _

_"You're going to give up what we have because you're father is a judgmental old fashioned man?" Lilly asked, "I thought you said you loved me. I thought you said we'd be together no matter what he said." _

_"I said that then, Lilly! This is now! We can't be together, so please don't make this harder then it has to be!" Miley shouted. _

_Lilly looked at her. "I hate you." She said, tears threatening to fall. "I hate you." she said again. _

_Miley stood, and looked down at her. "Well I hate you too. Goodbye, Lillian. Have a nice life." She said, her voice void of any emotion, as she walked off, and didn't look back. _

_Lilly had been lying. She knew Miley had been lying. At least...she hoped she was. _

Lilly woke with a start.

"Miss," The stewardess said, smiling down at her, "I'm sorry to wake you, but we're about to land.

Lilly nodded, and thanked her, straightening up.

Her heart was beating wildly, she felt like she wanted to cry.

She hadn't had that flashback dream in years.

The following day after that in the flashback, Miley and her father had moved back to Tennessee and Lilly had never heard from anyone in the Stewart family again.

She guessed either they had moved back once Lilly had already left or the bastard that had stolen away the love of her life had gone back to trade off his daughter.

These thoughts brought Lilly to the ground, and when the plane landed, she hurriedly got off.

As soon as she was off, she used the bathroom, before going to the counter to claim Miley.

She showed the ticket to the attendant, and arranged to have her delivered to her apartment, and gave them a blindfold to put on her. She then exited the terminal, and found her New York driver waiting for her. He kissed her hand, and then got her luggage, and lead her to the car.

She was home within the hour, and when she entered the apartment, her female, Katrina, was waiting, dressed in the skimpy french maid uniform.

"Welcome home, Mistress. How was your trip?" Katrina asked, taking Lilly's bag for her, and placing it on the table, bending down to unbuckled and remove Lilly's heels.

"Productive," Lilly settled with. "We will have someone new joining us, Kitty."

Katrina nodded, as Lilly's driver set her bags inside the door, and then closed it behind us.

"She should be delivered from the airport anytime now. When she arrives, put the crate in my room, and then undress and get in your crate. We'll get reacquainted tomorrow," she said, kissing the girls lips softly. "Oh, and don't say a word to her."

"Yes, Mistress," Katrina said, curtsying.

"Where's Anthony?" Lilly asked.

"Making you dinner. I cleaned the house for you." Katrina informed her mistress.

Lilly smiled. "Good. Tell him to stop. I'm not hungry. He can put it in the fridge for tomorrow. Both of you get in your crates once the new one's crate is in my room. I'll be in to lock them when I'm done with my bath, which is...?"

"Already drawn, Mistress."

Lilly smiled, "You've gotten much better." She said, and left to her bathroom.

She undressed, and settled in to the tub, soaking for a while.

Whilst she did, she heard when the delivery arrived and Katrina and Anthony moved it in to her room, and then entered the room where their crates and Lilly's equipment was kept.

Lilly got out of the tub soon after, dried off, and pulled on a silk robe, then went in to the room and gagged Katrina and Anthony, before locking the crates and turning out the lights, shutting the door, and slowly entering her own room.

* * *

><p><em>Well guys, what did you think of the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. The next chapter will be up shortly. Please review.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello present and future readers/reviewers. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did. Continuing on with our story, here's chapter 2. I do not own any of the rights to **Hannah Montana**, it all goes to **Disney**. Please review.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Miley hated everything about this.

She hated her father for doing this to her. She hated her brother for letting him. She hated the stupid slut her father had taken in trade for her.

She'd watched as the bitch had sat obediently at her father's feet, the leash in his hand, as he had completed the transaction. She'd watched as her father had left without another word to her. She'd watched after him until someone had pulled on the leash on the collar on her neck (what the fuck was she, a dog?) and brought her in to the back room.

Back there, there were steel cages with both male and female people in them. In the open room, there were some of the beds, the one with restraints on them like the one her father had gotten in preparation of bringing his daughter here in order to trade her off.

Each of the five beds was occupied by a tied up person, three were females and two were males. Miley couldn't see what exactly was being done to them, because a person obstructed her view, but she could hear crying, moaning, and shouting.

"Mistress Tanya," The man that had sold the other bitch to her father said, "We've got a new one. This is Miley." He said, and the woman, who, Miley noticed, was dressed in only a black corset, a skimpy thong, and garters with black pumps, nodded, smiling. In one hand she held a cane, her arm supported a clipboard, which she was writing on.

"Well, how wonderful," she said happily, then barked, "Sasha," and a girl in a short, tight, almost see through dress ran forward, and took the clip bored from her.

The mad handed the leash to Tanya, and said, "Birthday is November 23, she's twenty one. No penetrating her, she's a virgin." He instructed, "We can get more money for that. You can still examine her though, that wont break her."

"No problem, Brad." Tanya said. Oh, so the bastard had a name?

Tanya pulled on the leash, saying, "Let's go," but Miley didn't move. Tanya turned to her, and without warning, Miley felt the whip across her back, and she let out a sound of pain through the gag in her mouth. When she pulled on the leash, this time Miley followed.

She was pulled over to where a woman's medical examination table was, and a man lifted her up on to it, and her arms and legs were pulled in to restraints, as well as one that was tightened around her waist. Her clothes were cut off of her, and discarded.

Her legs were restrained so that her legs were spread open, her pussy in full view of everyone.

Tanya was snapping rubbed gloves on, well looking at Miley, "She'll need to be shaved," She instructed, looking at the hair on Miley's sex.

She then poured a liquid on to her, and rubbed it around, before picking up a contraption Miley had seen at her Doctor's office, but had never gotten used on her.

Tanya slowly began pushing the speculum inside of her, and when it was in, began pumping it open. It felt strange and uncomfortable to Miley, she wanted to cry, she wanted to go home.

She whispered things to Sasha to have written on the paper, and finally removed the thing from Miley's pussy. She tried to zone out as the bitch then measured her breasts, but then, someone was removing the restrains, and she was put down on the floor again.

Tanya pulled her in to another room where there were showers, and handed her to a man waiting.

"Shower her, and shave her. Boss said no penetration - we've got a virgin on our hands." Tanya said, before leaving. The man, who was dressed skimpy as well, pulled her to a stall, and made her stand, and then he pulled restraints form the sides and attached them to her ankles and wrists, before removing the leash and collar.

She was showered, and her hair was washed, and then her dried her off before putting the leash and collar back on and pulling her over to table, which he lifted her on to, and tied her down, before setting to work shaving her pussy and and the v-patch between her legs, and then under her arms.

Then, the gag was removed, but was quickly replaced with a metal wire one that held her mouth open so he could brush her teeth, and as soon as it was done the ball gag was placed back in her mouth.

Then, she was brought to the containment, the leash was removed, the gag was taken out, and the door was shut. Seconds later, it became dark.

She curled in to a ball, and cried.

Time passed slowly in her imprisonment. With nothing to do but stare in to space, she thought a lot.

She thought about her childhood, she thought about high school. She thought about moving back to Tennessee.

And, although she tried not to with every fiber of her being, she thought about Lilly.

She hadn't thought about Lilly in a long time. She forced herself not to.

But she had to here.

She wasn't sure entirely how long she was there. After the tree times they'd tried to sell her to clients and she'd hidden in the corner each time, it remained dark for a while except for occasional bathing, and when light peeked in when they gave her food.

She was punished for hiding in the corner too. Each time, someone had come in and shoved a gag in to her mouth, and put a leash on the collar, and then one held her down well another put cuff restraints on her ankles and wrists, before she was forced out, and on to one of the beds that where in the back room. They cuffs were clipped to hooks, she was on her stomach first.

The first time, the man who owned the place came in. "This is what we do to people who disobey, bitch. Learn, and learn well." He'd said, before allowing Tanya to begin. She used a whip, laying it on to Miley's thighs, ass, and back over and over again with no sympathy. Miley was sobbing the whole time, her screams muffled by the gag.

When she finished with that, Miley was then turned on to her back and the cuffs were attached again, and then Tanya took the whip to her breasts.

She was whipped for an hour all together, and was a mess when they dumped her back in the containment.

No matter how much it hurt though, she repeated her action again, and then again. She thought maybe they'd let her go if she kept being disobedient.

For the third whipping, though, they hadn't taken her to a table in the back. They'd strapped her down to one of the tables in the store, so everyone in the mall could see.

The light hadn't turned on after that.

At least, not for a while.

And when it finally did, she sat up straight and stood still looking at the mirror as she'd been instructed.

After a few minutes, the door opened, and she was, yet again, gagged, and a leash was put on.

What had she done now!

Relief set in though, when she wasn't brought to a table. Brad appeared. "You've been sold, slave. We're preparing you for your owner. Shower and shave her, and be quick. We have to deliver her to LAX."

The next hour went by fast, as the showering and shaving process was undertaken again. This time, her hair was dried and braided, and Tanya put some makeup on her before Brad came in. Well I was still in a restrained chair, he switched the collar to one that restrained Miley's wrists too.

She was then put in to a movable iron cage. The bottom, at least, was made out of solid plastic so she wasn't sitting on metal bars. She was disgusted to realize it's resemblance to a dog crate.

Brad moved the gag for a minute, and shoved a pill in her mouth. "Swallow." He commanded, and she reluctantly did, and he then put the gag back in place.

Within minutes, she was out like a light.

Lilly walked in slowly, and saw the cage in the center of her large bedroom, in front of the king sized bed.

There was Miley, so close, so sexy, so beautiful, and all hers.

The blindfold was around her eyes so Miley could see nothing. She saw that Brad had replaced the collar with one that had wrist restrains, so Miley's arms were locked in place.

Other then the collar, blindfold, and gag, she was completely bare.

Lilly walked to the cage and began to circle it. Miley was still as skinny as ever, and her tits had grown considerably, they were ample, especially compared to the rest of her slim body. Lilly could see her nipples, defined and erect from the cold air. Miley sat with her legs crossed, and Lilly could see between them, though not well, but she could see the clean shaven skin. She'd have to inspect that part more closely later. Lilly then saw the large manila envelope on top of the cage, and she took it off, and opened it.

This noise alerted Miley, though she didn't speak. She couldn't.

Lilly sat on the edge of the end of her bed, and pulled the stack of papers out, along with a key on a chain.

The top page was a note.

_'Ms. Truscott,_

_I would like to thank you very much for your business with Top Slaves LA, and assure you myself that your purchase should be to your liking. I know from the past about two months of my time with your purchased slave that she is very difficult and stubborn, and I wish you the best of luck in her training._

_I included a collar with wrist restraints, to hopefully make things easier for you when you remove her from the cage. If you find this one not to your liking, I am offering you a one month full refund or exchange policy. After that, she's yours._

_Good luck, and I hope you'll do business with us in the future!_

_Brad Greene  
>Owneroperator of Top Slaves LA  
>123-456-7890'<em>

Lilly moved to the next page, and saw it was the form that they filled on on every person when they came in. The other pages were the contract she'd signed and all the technical stuff, as well as a page with Miley's information like her date of birth and such.

Lilly put it all back in to the package, and then looked up at the girl in the cage in front of her.

She debated on weather or not to do this now, or wait the few hours until morning.

She settled on the latter, deciding she was too tired, and needed time to calm down and think.

She wheeled Miley's cage from her room, down the hall to where Kitty and Anthony were, and where all Lilly's supplies were kept, and placed the cage in there, before grabbing a different gag. This one had a dildo sticking out from it, so the wearer could pleasure someone else, and Lilly needed release. She unlocked Kitty's cage, and motioned her out, and the girl crawled out, and Lilly led her to her room, where she took out the ball gag, and put the other one on to her, securing it around her head, and then Lilly lay on her bed, after taking off her robe. She told Katrina to get up, and she did, and Lilly spread her legs open, and forced her head down.

Already so wet from looking at Miley's body, and now the hot body of her other slave, Lilly simply shoved the girl's face forward so the dildo penetrated her, and she moaned, leaving Katrina to do what she knew. Lilly pulled the covers up, and played with her own nipples as her slave moved her head back and fourth, shoving dildo in to and out of her mistress.

She imagined Miley doing this too her, which she would be soon, and thought of touching Miley's large tits, of everything to do with Miley, as Katrina fulfilled her duty to her mistress and brought Lilly to her climax.

Lilly woke up the next morning, the morning of Saturday, January 11th, 2014 around nine o'clock. She was warm in bed, and her slave was still under the covers at the end of the bed, as Lilly has fallen asleep pleasantly to her slave massaging her feet. Lilly pushed the covers back, and Kitty looked back at her, awaiting orders.

She sat up and reached forward, pinching the girl's large nipples in her fingers, and pulling her forward. Katrina crawled forward obediently, her eyes holding the pain of Lilly's grip on her sensitive tits, but also sparkling with pleasure.

When the girl was on her knees in front of her, Lilly let go, and gently stroked her palms across the aroused nipples. She'd missed her Kitty, and she wanted to let Miley sweat it out a little more.

Though most of her gear was in the room that Miley and Anthony were in, Lilly did have a few basic things here.

There was a bondage bed across from her bed, on the other side of the large room. She also had a whip and paddle a couple of dildos, a strap on harness, a few different vibrators, and some nipple clamps.

Lilly got up, and commanded Katrina to follow her, and she did, Lilly leading her over to the bondage bed, and pushing her on to it. She made her scoot down so her butt just came to the edge of it, and her legs were bent at the knee, feet resting on the edge of the bed, legs spread. Lilly locked them in to place this way, and then restrained her arms above her head.

She then removed the dildo-gag, and put it aside so she would remember to clean it afterward. She was always sanitary.

After restraining her slave, Lilly bent over her head, gently stroking her cheek. "Did you miss me, Kitty?" She cooed.

Katrina nodded, "Yes mistress."

"How much?" Lilly prodded, slowly brushing her finger around Katrina's breasts, touching everywhere but her nipples.

"Very, very much Mistress." Katrina said, whimpering, squirming.

"Did you give yourself pleasure in my absence?" Lilly whispered, as she pinched at one of her slave's nipples.

Katrina moaned, and said, "Yes mistress, your slut disobeyed you."

Lilly tsked, "You naughty little slut, Kitty," She said, pinching at the other nipple, "I'm going to have to punish you for that later. But right now..." Lilly trailed off, leaning down to gently suck on her slut's nipples, paying attention to them for a while, before moving to a cabinet. She put a medium sized dildo in to the strap on harness, and then put in on herself, and lowered the bed slightly with the push of a button, and walked back over to Kitty.

She saw with satisfaction that her slave was sopping wet, eagerly awaiting her mistress. "Well someone's a horny little slut, isn't she?" Lilly commented, slowly stroking a finger up and down Katrina's lips. The girl wriggled, moaning, and then let out a scream as Lilly lowered her mouth to her slaves pussy, lapping at the juices, and nipping at her clit. "What a yummy little pussy," Lilly whispered, stroking it again, "I should definitely pleasure you now since once I'm done punishing it, you won't want anything near there for a while," She said, before pushing the dildo in to her, causing Katrina to let out a shriek of pleasure.

Lilly moved quick and steady, plunging the strap on cock in to and out of her slave with purpose.

The girl was moaning and whimpering. "Oh...Oh mistress please don't stop," She whimpered, "Please."

Lilly didn't, and began to massage her slave's clit as she fucked her with the dildo, and within minutes, Katrina was begging, "Please, mistress, may I cum, please?" She whimpered.

"Not yet, Kitty," Lilly ordered, continuing, but the girl didn't listen, unable to hold back. Her orgasm overtook her, her body shuddering as she screamed in ecstasy.

When the orgasm finished, Katrina immediately began to speak. "Mistress, I'm sorry!" she cried, but couldn't say more because Lilly shoved her ball gag in to her slaves mouth.

"That will be extra punishment for disobeying me again. Your body belongs to me, Kitty. Not you." Lilly said softly, with a dangerous tone to her voice. "You've been a bad little slut."

She began to undo the restraints, she's punish her slut later to demonstrate to Miley how things worked. She lead Katrina back to the slave room, and got her locked in her cage, before leaving, glancing at the cage where Miley was sleeping.

She went to her bathroom, and took a nice hot shower, shaving the tiny bit of regrowth on her pussy area, and then got out, drying off. She dried her hair, and then went in to her room, and entered the large walk in closet.

From the lingerie section she choose a skimpy sheer corset with cups that were only large enough to barely cover her nipples, a matching G-string, and garters. She put all this on, and then put on black pumps.

She walked out to her vanity, ad put on some black eyeliner and mascara to bring out her eyes, and then looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect.

Then, from her closet, she pulled out her bondage chair and placed in in the center of the room, a few feet away from her bed.

She then went to get Miley.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was fun. I know that this story might seem familiar to some of you, I based it on the storyline that <strong>IHadTheTimeOfMyLifeWithYou<strong> used. She had a story up similar to this a few years ago, but took it down due to not being able to finish it. I like to think I'm finishing it up for her. I'll have the next chapter up shortly. Please review on what you thought._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone. How did you like the last chapter? If you didn't get the chance to review it, then by all means please review. Ok, here's the next chapter to our... lust-driven story. Hope you all enjoy. I don't own **Hannah Montana** (even though I wish i did) , all the rights go to **Disney**. Please review._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was noon by this time, as she wheeled the cage in to her room. Miley was awake again, as Lilly unlocked the cage, and opened the door, reaching in to take hold of the collar with her hand, and pull her out. She pulled her over to the chair, and up on to it, and then secured her ankles in to the restraints that held her legs open and secure, and then undid the writs restraints on the collar, only to secure her hands down with the wrist restraints on the arms of the chair. She then removed the collar and secured the neck restraint, which was not meant to choke them. There was about in inch or two of space between Miley's neck and the restraint, it just made sure she couldn't move.

Then, Lilly went to stand behind her so Miley would not be able to see her, and she took off the blindfold, and then the gag.

"Who's there?" Was the first thing Miley said.

Lilly took a few slow steps around to stand in front of Miley. She watched as her eyes widened in shock, and then her face took on a expression of anger.

"Hello, Miley." Lilly said pleasantly. "Now nice it is to see you again."

"You?" Miley hissed, "You bought me from that bastard as though I was some pet?"

Lilly laughed, patting Miley's head, "You are a pet, Miley. You're my pet. Remember the last thing you said to me? 'Have a nice life'? Well, dear, I did indeed have a nice life so far. Maybe you've heard. I'm the owner of a world wide known fashion company that makes millions. Add that to the millions in inherited from my father, and, well...I spent twenty thousand dollars on you, and I still have over a billion dollars."

"Well yippee for you!" Miley snapped sarcastically.

"Still the same old Miley, I see," Lilly said softly, circling around her. "Still the same 'I'm-better-then-you' attitude and still the same stubbornness." She said, pausing behind her, and sliding her hand from Miley's shoulder, down to rub one of her tits.

Miley hissed. "Don't touch me."

Lilly placed her mouth at Miley's ear, "You belong to me now, Miley Ray." She said, before moving to stand in front of her again. She saw Miley's eyes give her a once over, running up and down her scantily clad and sexily displayed body. "And if you're looking for someone to blame for this, the only person is yourself." She told her. "How does it feel, to have listened to your bastard father years ago, only to have him trade you away now like all you were was some piece of baggage to him. He never loved you, ever. If he couldn't accept you for who you were, then he didn't deserve you. But you threw away what we had, all for him. Tell me, how does it feel, Miley?" Lilly demanded, pushing Miley's head up by the chin in order to force Miley to look at her.

"M-my daddy was right about forcing me away. I wasn't supposed to be with you. It's not natural. I'm supposed to be with a guy." She said quietly. "I don't like girls."

"Oh really?" Lilly whispered, before suddenly lowering her mouth to Miley's tits, taking one of her hard nipples in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, nipping at it, sucking on it, before moving to the other one. Miley's tits were firm and large, with defined, large nipples that Lilly had a ball sucking on.

Miley swallowed back a moan before Lilly stopped, and looked back at her, "If it's so wrong," Lilly said, sliding her hand lover, "Then how come your body thinks it's so right?" She said, slowly stoking her fingers over Miley's soaking pussy lips.

"It doesn't," Miley forced out, and Lilly smacked her across the face with the hand that wasn't stoking her slaves pussy.

"Don't lie to me," Lilly hissed, "You are so turned on by this, by me, I'm surprised your pure little innocent virgin body can take it." She said, rubbing her finger in circles over Miley's clit before abruptly stopping, and kneeling in front of the chair, lowering her mouth to Miley's pussy.

"No!" Miley breathed out, "Stop, no don't do tha-oooh-" She let out a moan, and Lilly smirked as she cleaned Miley's juices up, before sucking on her clit. Then, Miley spoke again. "You can't do that!" She whined, and Lilly stopped, wiping her mouth, and standing, smirking.

"You don't get it, Miley." She said, "I can do whatever the fuck I want with you. You're my slave, my bitch, my slut, my pet. Your lips, mouth, your titties, your pussy, they're all mine to do what I please with. You do as I say."

"I'll do what I want," Miley hissed stubbornly.

Lilly shrugged, "You're the one who will get punished. Now I know you didn't think you weren't supposed to exist. Before your father found out about us you were perfectly happy with me. What did he say to you?"

Miley remained silent, looking down, her eyes guarded.

"You will tell me," Lilly said, "In time." They looked at each other for a moment, before Miley spoke.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you...get me?" Miley asked, looking up at her.

Lilly looked at her. "Because. There's very cruel people out there, Miley. People much, much crueler then you think or will think I am. You're pretty, sexy...you're lucky one of them didn't buy you."

Miley looked at her, stubborn. "Oh."

Lilly sighed, "It must've been a while since you've had anything in your stomach. Would you like something to eat?"

Miley looked like she was going to say no, but the growling of her stomach changed her mind. "Yes," She said, then adding reluctantly, as an afterthought, "Please."

Lilly nodded, and left, going to her kitchen.

She put bread int he toaster, and then picked up the phone and called the local slave shop, 'NYC Slaves.'

"NYC Slaves, this is Mistress Ginger speaking, how can I help you?"

"I want to speak to Jacen. Tell him It's Lilly Truscott." Lilly commanded.

"Sure Ms. Truscott, one moment please."

It was only a moment before Jacen answered, "Madame Lilly," He greeted pleasantly, "It's nice to speak to you again."

"You too, Jacen." Lilly said.

"Do what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"I've grown tired of my male slave." Lilly informed him, "I'd like to sell him to you for resale." She said with a no nonsense tone.

"Of course, Lilly, I'd be honored to do business with you again," Jacen said with pleasant tones.

"Also, I want my new female tattooed with my sign." Lilly requested.

"But of course. Is the male marked?"

"No. I only tattoo my females. I tend to keep them longer," Lilly laughed, and Jacen laughed with her.

"Wonderful!" Jacen crowed, "Would you like to do both things at once?"

"Yes. I'll be in in a few days. I need time to...break my new pet in." Lilly said.

"Splendid," Jacen said, "Just call before you come in, dear!"

"I will, Jacen, thank you." Lilly said.

"Goodbye Madame Lilly," He said.

"Goodbye, Jacen," She returned, hanging up the phone, and pulling the toast form the toaster, putting butter on it, and then getting a glass of water. She brought it to Miley and fed it to her, and when she was done, Miley choked out a reluctant,

"Thank You."

Lilly nodded, and took the dishes to the kitchen, leaving them in the sink as Katrina would do her jobs later, and then went back to her room. She undid the neck restraint of the bondage chair, and put a collar on Miley, one without any wrist restraints, and then attached a leash to it, before undoing the wrist and ankle restraints.

"Get on the floor," Lilly commanded, and Miley did, so then Lilly pulled her forward without mercy, in to the hall, and in to the slave room.

Katrina and Anthony, both gagged, sat waiting in their cages. Miley looked around the room with distaste as Lilly pulled her over to a St. Andrew's cross on the wall. Reaching down, she grabbed the collar, and pulled Miley in to a standing position, and pushed her back against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Miley demanded, as Lilly began to secure a restraint around one ankle, then the other. "Lilly-" she was cut off as a gag was, once again, pushed in to her mouth and secured.

"Shut up." Lilly smiled mockingly. "And it's _Mistress _Lilly."

She finished locking Miley's hands and feet to the cross, so Miley wasn't going anywhere, and then said, "Now I'm going to show you what happens when a slave disobeys Mistress Lilly," She informed Miley, looking at her, smirking. "You won't be able to say I didn't warn you." She said, before turning around and heading for Katrina's cage.

Lilly unlocked the cage and motioned Katrina out, and the girl slowly crawled out of her containment with dread. Lilly lead her over to one of the bondage beds, where one of her favorite pieces of equipment rested upon, called The Trap.

"Get up and lie down, Katrina. And if you don't listen, you're only making things worse for yourself." Lilly ordered.

Katrina climbed on to the bed, and then in to the device, laying down. She lay her head in properly, and Lilly shut and locked the stockade. She then grabbed the wrist cuffs that were attached to the top of the device, and one by one, secured Katrina's wrists in them.

She then made Katrina put her legs through the feet holes up to her knees, and Lilly snapped the bottom part in to place so her naked pussy was spread and waiting.

Lilly slowly stroked her fingers up and down Kitty's pussy, before walking to where her head stood. She surveyed her beautiful slave.

Locked in, the beautifully sweet pussy that belonged to Lilly, awaiting it's punishment. Katrina's beautiful, large breasts with soft brown nipples that were hard and erect, waiting, were presented to her. Her eyes traveled up to her slut's face, the ball gag stuffed in her mouth. Her sparkling blue eyes held fear and excitement for what was to come, and her long red hair was fanned out around her.

Lilly smiled at her, and then looked to Miley. She stood on the St. Andrew's Cross, locked in, her sexy, amazing, beautiful, wonderful body displayed to Lilly. The sexy, amazing, beautiful, wonderful body that belonged to her.

She really wished she could go over and feast on those beautiful tits, those lovely looking nipples. She wished she could stick her fingers in to Miley's sweet pussy until she came, and then Lilly could taste her sweetness. She wished she could feel Miley's beautiful face down in her crotch, her slaves mouth pleasing her pussy.

And all of that could and would happen. Lilly smiled, and proceeded to a cabinet on the wall. She removed a pair of Japanese clover nipple clamps, and then walked over to the wall where a rack held a ample selection of whips, paddles, canes, and crops.

Lilly chose a crop, one with a slapper that was only a three by two piece of folded leather, but it delivered lots of pain, especially to pussies. Lilly walked back to Katrina, her heels clacking. From the corner of her eye, she saw Miley's eyes on her body, and she smirked, continuing on to her Kitty.

She trailed the leather of the crop over the nipples of her slave's tits, and Katrina shivered, a moan coming out from around the gag. Then, Lilly sharply delivered three sharp swats to each of her nipples, and Katrina cried out in pain.

Lilly rested the crop on the bondage bed, and reached out to remove the ball gag.

"Now, Kitty, this is how it's going to work." Lilly said, placing the gag aside, and picking up the clamps, which were held together by a chain only a little longer then a foot. "I'm going to put these babies on your nice little titties here, and you're going to hold the chain taut by biting down on it. How many times did you pleasure yourself without permission, Kitty?"

"Seven." Katrina answered quietly.

Lilly laughed. "Well someones a little horny slut, huh?" She asked. "That's ten per infraction. How much is that, my Kitty?"

"S-seventy." Katrina whispered quietly.

"And the rule for cumming without Mistresses permission has always been how many?"

"T-twenty, Mistress."

"So how many is that all together, dear?"

"Ninety, Ma'am," Katrina calculated.

"So your horny pussy will be getting ninety strokes, Kitty. And well I deliver them, you will hold this chain taut between your teeth. Every time you drop it, I will be adding an extra two strokes. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you for caring and loving me enough to punish me, Mistress." Katrina said, a adoring tone in her voice as she spoke to Lilly.

Lilly smiled at her pet, and lovingly stroked her cheek. "You're welcome, my Kitty." She said, before gently kissing her lips, before lowering her mouth to one nipple, and making it as hard as possible, and then she picked up one of the clamps, opened it, and then placed it on Katrina. Katrina hissed as the pressure went down on her sensitive flesh, but Lilly just lowered her mouth to Katrina's other nipple, before doing the same thing to that one.

Lilly then took the chain connecting the two clamps, and pulled it to reach Katrina's mouth. She whimpered as the clamps were pulled, stretching her nipples more as she bit down on the chain.

"Don't let go," Lilly said softly, picking up the crop, and traveling to where Kitty's pussy was presented.

She was the moistened folds, and smirked to herself. She didn't think there was a time when Katrina was ever _not _aroused.

"You will count off every ten strokes, Kitty." Lilly commanded, slowly stroking the leather up and down her slave's slit. The girl moaned, and sighed,

"Yes mistress."

With that Lilly began. She delivered five sharp, fast smacks to Katrina's pussy, and she let out a cry. But, as Lilly delivered the next ten, Katrina calling out a whimpered 'ten' once she did the first five, she saw that Katrina was also getting even more wet, even more turned on. As Lilly saw that, she herself got wetter.

Lilly stole periodic glances at Miley, who's face looked scared, but, Lilly noted, also intrigued.

With every tenth stroke, Lilly increased the intensity of her strokes, watching with pleasure as her slaves fiery red pussy soaked with desire.

She noted that Anthony was watching as well.

She'd do him one service before she gave him away for t a few days - Miley had to learn to give blow jobs somewhere anyways.

Throughout the pussy whipping, Katrina didn't let the clamp chain fall from her mouth until after the halfway mark.

Lilly paused in her whipping to pull the chain back in to Katrina's mouth, and tell her, "Two more."

She then took up delivering her punishment again.

Throughout the whole time, Katrina let go of the chain a total of five times. So, when Katrina announced the ninetieth stroke, Lilly told her. "Plus ten more for letting go."

"Please, Mistress, please no more," Katrina whimpered through the clenched teeth holding the chain. "Please, I'm on fire, please no more."

"I'm sorry, my Kitty, but I have to follow through. It'll be over in no time." Lilly promised, and kept it up, as she wasted no time in delivering the swats with fast succession.

When it was over, Katrina was crying, but Lilly could see she was also very turned on.

She set the crop on the bed again, and walked over to her head, and gently stoked her tear streaked cheek, "You can let go now, Kitty," She said, allowing her slave to release the chain. Lilly then removed the clamps, and Katrina let out a whimper as the blood rushed back to her sore nipples.

"T-thank you for punishing me, M-m-mistress," Katrina said, the gratitude in her voice indeed sincere.

Lilly smiled, and gently kissed her. "Your welcome, Katrina. You're infractions have been paid. Now, for being a pretty good girl during that, would you like to be given pleasure?"

"If it pleases you, mistress." Katrina said, her voice still shaky.

Lilly smiled, and then looked at Miley. She walked over to her, and reached up to remove the gag.

"You're disgusting," Miley gasped out.

"Oh really?" Lilly whispered, suddenly stroking through Miley's soaking pussy. "You naughty little girl, you need to learn how to stop lying to me," She said softly, "Because your body always tells me the truth." Without warning, she lowered her mouth to one of Miley's nipples again, and Miley let out an involuntary moan. "See?" Lilly whispered, coming up, smiling at her.

"Now," Lilly said, and traveled over to the counter, where cabinets and drawers were to hold all her toys and tools, "Let's move on, shall we?"

She grabbed a gag much like the one Katrina had used on herself the previous night, and a pair of hand cuffs, and smiled, walking back over to Miley.

Miley looked at the objects in Lilly's hands with disgust, but Lilly could also see the interest in her eyes.

She undid the wrist restraints, and then handcuffed Miley's hands together behind her back, and then looked at her face. Miley was holding her mouth together. Lilly smirked, and reached up, pinching her nose together so Miley was soon forced to breathe, opening her mouth, and Lilly pushed the gag end of the face strap on in to her slaves mouth, and secured the harness on her face.

She then unlocked the feet restraints, and then grabbed Miley by the collar, and pulled her over to Kitty, to her still wet and perfectly presented pussy.

The long, bubble gum pink, nine inch long dildo protruded from the gag on Miley's mouth, and when Katrina saw it, she moaned in anticipation.

"Kitty, this is Mistress's new pet, Miley." Lilly said pleasantly. "Miley, this is my Katrina. Since she's been such a good little girl, you are going to pleasure her with this." Lilly said, reaching up to stroke Katrina's pussy with gentle love.

Katrina let out a small hiss of pain when Lilly's fingers touched her whipped sex, but then moaned. Lilly smiled, and holding securely to the collar on Miley's neck, bent down to lower her mouth to her pussy. Katrina moaned as Lilly licked up and down her slit, massaging her clit with her tongue and sucking on it. When Lilly stopped, she let out a disgruntled noise.

"Don't worry my pet," Lilly said, pulling Miley closer. She then looked at her. "Fuck her." She commanded. Miley didn't move, and so Lilly reached behind her, delivering a sharp, hard smack to her ass, making Miley shout out in pain, before forcing her face down, and forcing her to push the cock in to Katrina's wet pussy.

She pushed her all the way in, and Katrina let out a shriek followed by a long moan.

She then delivered another sharp smack to Miley's ass, before telling her, "Do as I asked or your little ass is going to get the same treatment Katrina's pussy just got, only worse."

Miley paused a moment, before slowly beginning to move her face back and fourth, thus thrusting the dildo in and out of Katrina's horny pussy.

The girl in The Trap moaned, wriggled, and begged as the minutes wore on, and Lilly made Miley go faster, as she used her own hand to massage her slave's clit and fondle her breasts.

"Mistress," Katrina gasped out as Miley was partly forced by Lilly's hand, partly of her own accord, thrusting the dildo in and out of her with extreme speed, "P-p-please-ohhhhh!" She let off in a long moan, before gasping out, "Can I cum, please?" She moaned, then let out another gasp of intelligible words.

Lilly waited a few more minutes, before saying, "You may cum, my pet."

Less then thirty seconds later, Katrina shrieked with pleasure as her body spassmed in pleasure, orgasm ripping through her. Her pussy contracted around the dildo before Lilly pulled Miley's head away. Katrina's white creamy juices coated the dildo, and were dripping from her cunt as she lay moaning in pleasure.

Lilly smiled, and reached behind Miley's head to pull the dildo off.

She debated pressing her face back to Katrina's pussy to make her clean her up, but decided too much at once wouldn't be effective. Besides, she kind of wanted her own pussy to be the first one Miley ate out.

She somewhat gently pulled Miley to her cage, and ordered her in to it, then locked it up, before going over to Katrina, and cleaning up her delicious juices on her own.

Lilly got in the car. Her driver closed the door after Katrina got in, and they were soon on their way. Lilly reached down to stroke her fingers through Katrina's hair again, tilting her face up to look at her. "I think once my Miley's broken in we should have a party. What do you think, Kitty?"

She smiled, and nodded. Lilly chuckled. Kitty was a performer, she loved parties. "You've been such a good little girl today, Kitty," Lilly said, smiling at her, "Come be even better and get me ready for when we arrive home. Use your fingers." Lilly commanded, and Katrina crawled in between Lilly's legs, and her hand ventured up Lilly's skirt, her fingers pushed the skimpy lace thong Lilly wore aside, and stroked up and down her slit.

Katrina continues using her fingers on Lilly's pussy, massaging her clit, inserting two fingers inside of her, and other things so that by the time they got back to Lilly's building, Lilly was very wet and aroused and in need of release.

As soon as she got up to her apartment, she guided Katrina in to the room, and took of the leash. "Undress." She ordered, as she went to where Miley's cage was, and opened it, grabbing the collar, but she didn't have to pull, as Miley just walked. This would be easier then Lilly thought, because Miley was interested. Even if she wouldn't admit it. She'd do a double then today. She'd please Lilly, and then Anthony.

Lilly wondered how soon before Miley would be prepared to loose her virginity. She could technically do it anytime she wanted. She would be the one to take it. Not anyone else. But she wanted Miley to realize she wanted it first.

Katrina had been like Miley when she'd first got here. Now Katrina was like a little puppy to Lilly. She loved Lilly, and Lilly loved her too. she wouldn't have bought her the day she had if she hadn't felt something for her.

Lilly guided Miley over to the table and said, "You're going to do for me what you did for Katrina yesterday. Would you like to do this the easy way or are you going to be difficult?"

Miley said quietly, "The easy way."

Lilly smiled, and said, "Good. Wait right here. If you try to leave, you will not get far, and you will be punished." She warned, stepping over to the counter. She undressed herself, and got the cleaned gag that Miley had used for Katrina the previous day, and then brought it over, and put it on Miley. Lilly though, and then brought both Miley and Katrina in to her bedroom, and she pulled the blankets all the way back before laying down.

She ordered Miley to get between her legs, and slowly, somewhat reluctantly, Miley did. Lilly motioned Katrina to get on the bed beside her, and she did, and Lilly pulled her face down to her to kiss her, before telling her to pay attention to her tits, and Katrina did, lowering her mouth on to Lilly's hardened nipple.

Lilly then ordered Miley to begin. A few moments passed before she felt the dildo at her entrance. "Go slow." Lilly ordered, "Don't just push it in."

Miley did so, and then paused. "Go!" Lilly gasped, and Miley began, doing to Lilly what she did to Katrina the previous night. She didn't want to be punished. And she wanted to do this, though she kept trying to push that thought from her head...

After Lilly had enjoyed Katrina, she released her from the trap and told her to get to her chores, and so Katrina put on the little skimpy French maid uniform that Lilly liked to see on her when she worked around the house, and left.

Lilly had seen Miley, facing away from her, and so she had decided to give her time, and had left, shutting the light behind her.

She'd left her alone until that night, when she fed the three of them and bathed them, but then left her alone again, taking Anthony in to her room for the night instead.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, y'all. How many here besides me enjoyed this chapter? I loved how Lilly forced Miley to fuck Katrina. that was phenomenal. Anyways, I will have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Please review.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next chapter in the juicy fem-slash story. I don't own the rights to **Hannah Montana**, all the credit goes to **Disney**._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The following day came and Lilly had to go to work for a meeting.

After putting Anthony back in to his room, she showered, did her hair and make up, and got dressed in a skirt that fell to a few inches above her knee, with a tight white blouse with nothing but a bra under it. No one was modest anymore, and Lilly didn't care.

She then went in to the slave's room and debated. It was quite early to bring Miley out. She wanted to bring her badly, but she wasn't trained. So instead, she went to the drawers and pulled out a outfit for Katrina. A tiny leather pink mini skirt that barely covered her ass, no panties, and a cup-less leather harness bondage bra. Her red hair was shiny, straight, and down, and her collar was on, which Lilly attached a pink leash to, to mach her own outfit. She stored a gag in her purse in case it became necessary, and grabbed the short cane that she traveled with in case discipline was needed, and then left and got in the car that was waiting for her down stairs, Kitty sitting at her feet in the big SUV.

As the car traveled through the city, Lilly watched the scenes pass her by. People walked with their hands on leashes attached to their own pets, who followed them or walked beside them on the ground. Most of the slaves were dressed just as skimpily as Katrina, if they were dressed at all. Every so often you'd see a slave behind punished on the street for an infraction.

Lilly was fond of the world the way it was now, and she reached down to gently stroke Katrina's hair fondly, holding the leash in her other hand.

They arrived at her studio, and Lilly thanked the driver, told him to be back in two hours, and went in. Many people greeted her upon entry, and her assistant, Tina hurried forward, holding a cup from Starbucks. "Here you go, ma'am. And your food is in your office. Mr. Carter is waiting for you, he says he needs to run things by you."

Lilly shrugged off her coat and scarf, and handed them to Tina, handed her bag to a intern who was Tina's assistant, and took the coffee, heading for the elevator. Katrina followed silent behind her, the leash still on Lilly's arm.

The intern, Melanie, held up two papers in front of Lilly. "For the Spring Line magazine add?" She questioned, and Lilly pointed to the one she wanted. "I'll have that sent out." Melanie said, and then they got to the top floor of the thirty floor building, which was where Lilly's office was. Melanie handed off Lilly's purse to the secretary who waited at the door, and stayed in the elevator as Lilly stepped off, the hells of her knee high leather black books clacking on the floor.

"Good morning, Ms. Truscott," Jamie, the secretary said. "How was your trip and weekend?"

"Good. Productive." Lilly said, heading for the double doors of her office.

"Mr. Carter is waiting inside for you," Jamie said, "And the manager of the Milan store called, they need more shipments ahead of schedule."

"So handle it, Jamie, that is your job," Lilly said, shutting the double door right afterward.

Her office, with it's one glass wall, was bright, airy, and had an amazing view.

"Welcome back," The voice of her vice president, Will Carter said, form his desk, which was on the opposite side of the room from hers. "How was the trip?"

"Good," Lilly answered, setting the caramel latte on her desk, and then walking over to sit on the edge of his, facing him, Katrina sitting at her feet beside Nicole, Will's girl. "Very productive for the company, and also me. Remember how I've told you about Miley?" She asked. Her and Will had been friends since the few years of college she'd attended at NYU. When she'd started this company, he'd been the first she'd gone to to ask for help. He was good with all the business stuff.

They told each other pretty much everything. They'd also spent nights together intimately. They weren't together though. Just friends.

Her vice president was on the tall side, with dark hair that wasn't obnoxiously long, but it wasn't a buzz cut either. It had some length to it. He had chocolate brown eyes, was well built as he worked out, and, well, if Lilly were to put it simply he was hot.

Will looked at her with surprise as she crossed one long leg over the other, smiling, looking accomplished.

"High school Miley? Old girlfriend who picked up and left Miley? Hot Miley?" Will asked, and Lilly nodded. "What about her?"

"Well when I was in LA, I paid a visit to Top Slaves, I wanted a new girl. I'm getting rid of Anthony. He tires me." Lilly said. "And Miley was one of the girls for sale. She's mine now."

"Nice," Will said appreciatively. "You always seem to get what you want, don't you?"

"It's funny though," Lilly said, "That only happened once she left. She gave me good luck. And that's what ultimately brought her back to my possession in the end." Lilly smirked. "She's probably already realized by now that payback's a bitch."

Will laughed along with her, then said, "You should introduce me to her sometime."

Lilly laughed, "Once she's trained up." Lilly said, and then added, "...Maybe." with a wink, as she jumped down. "Anyways, I'm not staying too too long. I just need to look over what I need to look over, and then I'm heading out to head home. I need to train my girl a little more, and I might as well get some more use out of Anthony before I bring him to Brad's shop in two days. I'm gonna get rid of him when I get Miley tattooed."

"Does he know that?"

"Nope." Lilly said, getting up. "It's not like he has a say, anyways." She added, walking over to her desk, sitting in her chair. Katrina sat beside her patiently, and Lilly glanced over the papers on her desk. She began singing things that needed her signature, making selections for things that needed to be chosen, and before she knew it, she was finished, and the two hours had passed. "Well," Lilly said, "I'm out."

She pushed a button that would alert people to have her things ready.

"I think I'll stay out the rest of the week. You can handle things, right? I'll have my Blackberry on me."

"No problem. Dinner on Friday like normal?" Will asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. Maybe Miley will be ready to come out with me." Lilly smiled. "You'll love her. Once she knows how to behave."

"Can't wait," Will grinned, standing to kiss her as she left.

Jamie was waiting with her purse, and Lilly took it, and entered the elevator, riding it to the ground floor, where Tina waited with her jacket, which she helped Lilly in to. "The car is waiting for you, Ms. Truscott. We'll see you next week. Have a good week."

"Thank you, Tina. You, as well." Lilly said, as she got in the car. Her driver closed it after Katrina got in, and they were soon on their way. Lilly reached down to stroke her fingers through Katrina's hair again, tilting er face up to look at her. "I think once my Miley's broken in we should have a party. What do you think, Kitty?"

She smiled, and nodded. Lilly chuckled. Kitty was a performer, she loved parties. "You've been such a good little girl today, Kitty," Lilly said, smiling at her, "Come be even better and get me ready for when we arrive home. Use your fingers." Lilly commanded, and Katrina crawled in between Lilly's legs, and her hand ventured up Lilly's skirt, her fingers pushed the skimpy lace thong Lilly wore aside, and stroked up and down her slit.

Katrina continues using her fingers on Lilly's pussy, massaging her clit, inserting two fingers inside of her, and other things so that by the time they got back to Lilly's building, Lilly was very wet and aroused and in need of release.

As soon as she got up to her apartment, she guided Katrina in to the room, and took off the leash. "Undress." She ordered, as she went to where Miley's cage was, and opened it, grabbing the collar, but she didn't have to pull, as Miley just walked. This would be easier then Lilly thought, because Miley was interested. Even if she wouldn't admit it. She'd do a double then today. She'd please Lilly, and then Anthony.

Lilly wondered how soon before Miley would be prepared to loose her virginity. She could technically do it anytime she wanted. She would be the one to take it. Not anyone else. But she wanted Miley to realize she wanted it first.

Katrina had been like Miley when she'd first got here. Now Katrina was like a little puppy to Lilly. She loved Lilly, and Lilly loved her too. she wouldn't have bought her the day she had if she hadn't felt something for her.

Lilly guided Miley over to the table and said, "You're going to do for me what you did for Katrina yesterday. Would you like to do this the easy way or are you going to be difficult?"

Miley said quietly, "The easy way."

Lilly smiled, and said, "Good. Wait right here. If you try to leave, you will not get far, and you will be punished." She warned, stepping over to the counter. She undressed herself, and got the cleaned gag that Miley had used for Katrina the previous day, and then brought it over, and put it on Miley. Lilly though, and then brought both Miley and Katrina in to her bedroom, and she pulled the blankets all the way back before laying down.

She ordered Miley to get between her legs, and slowly, somewhat reluctantly, Miley did. Lilly motioned Katrina to get on the bed beside her, and she did, and Lilly pulled her face down to her to kiss her, before telling her to pay attention to her tits, and Katrina did, lowering her mouth on to Lilly's hardened nipple.

Lilly then ordered Miley to begin. A few moments passed before she felt the dildo at her entrance. "Go slow." Lilly ordered, "Don't just push it in."

Miley did so, and then paused. "Go!" Lilly gasped, and Miley began, doing to Lilly what she did to Katrina the previous night. She didn't want to be punished. And she wanted to do this, though she kept trying to push that thought from her head.

As she did what Lilly wanted her to do, Miley kept trying to pretend she wasn't. But she heard Lilly's moans, she felt the harness on her face. Suddenly, Lilly was screaming, calling her name, and Miley stopped.

Lilly was out of it for a few minutes, and then, she slowly sat up, reached out, and took the thing off of her, but then, she lay back down, pulling Miley's face to her pussy. "Clean it up." Lilly whispered.

And when Miley lowered her face to Lilly's sopping wet pussy...it wasn't just because of the threat of being punished, and the wetness of her own pussy would prove that to anyone.

Miley hesitantly licked Lilly's pussy in one large movement with her tongue, and then did it again when Lilly moaned. She found the blond's clit, and massaged it with her tongue before sucking on it deeply, and Lilly let out a string of profanities, reaching down to pull her slaves head closer to her pussy. Miley moved her lips over Lilly's pussy, sucking up all her juices and pleasuring the blond very, very much.

Miley pushed her tongue deep in to Lilly's pussy a few times, before moving her attention back to her clit. As Miley continued her movements, Lilly's pleasure kept building, until finally, orgasm ripped through her again, coating her with another round of sweet come, which Miley hungrily sucked up without having to be told.

After, Lilly lay there for a minute, taking deep breaths, and letting her heart rate return to normal. Miley waited at the end of the bed, squirming, the heat and wetness between her legs something actually foreign to her now. She was extremely turned on, and wanted a release.

When Lilly finally looked at her, Miley didn't notice, but Lilly surveyed her, eyes shut, squirming. She smirked, and sat, quietly ordering Katrina to clean up in here, she stood, took Miley's collar, and ordered her to come on. Lilly decided that she'd have Miley give Anthony head tomorrow morning, before she got rid of him and got Miley tattooed.

Instead, she brought Miley in to the room, and got her in to the trap that Katrina had been in to be punished. Miley still squirmed as much as she could, and her eyes followed Lilly nervously and Lilly walked to the bottom, where Miley's pussy was; wet, aroused, and waiting.

Lilly realized she hadn't gotten a good look yet, and she did then. Miley's juices coated the soft pink lips that were swollen with desire. Lilly slowly stroked Miley's pussy, and Miley let out a small moan, and Lilly's smirk grew. Slowly, she spread Miley's pussy open. She saw Miley's clit, large and swollen.

"So, Miley," Lilly said, suddenly stoking her pussy again, "You're very, very aroused right now?"

"Yes," Miley groaned, and Lilly smirked. Miley was going to be so much easier then she'd originally thought.

"Would you like your mistress to make you feel good?" Lilly then questioned.

There was a pause as Miley squirmed more. Finally, she nodded, and softly said, "Yes," as though she was ashamed of herself.

"Yes what?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Miley said, finally looking up at Lilly with a foreign look...one Lilly hadn't seen since they'd dated.

Lilly smiled, and nodded, then walked over to her store of supplies. She pulled out a large wand vibrator. Miley's pussy still wasn't going to be penetrated by anything by Lilly's fingers or tongue, things that wouldn't take her virginity.

Walking back to Miley, Lilly paused to look at Miley's large breasts, her light brown nipples hard and erect. She set the vibrator on the bondage bed, and then let her fingers fall to each of Miley's nipples, rubbing her palms over them, causing the brunette to shiver. Lilly lightly pinched them, before lowering her mouth to the right one, circling the nipple with her tongue, before sucking gently on it, before switching to the left, Miley letting out moans the whole time.

After finishing with Miley's tits, Lilly moved back down to her pussy, which was even wetter then before. "Have you ever had an orgasm, Miley?" Lilly asked suddenly.

Miley flushed, face twisting in to anger at the memory. "Once. Against my will."

"By who?" Lilly demanded, interested.

With venom in her voice, Miley hissed, "My father."

Lilly nodded slowly. "But your a virgin...?" It wasn't a real question, it was in her records, confirmed by physical examination. No cock had ever penetrated her pussy, the hymen was still very much in tact.

"Yes."Miley said firmly, impatience in her voice.

Deciding to get the story later, Lilly went on. "Well, this one is going to be better. Remember, though, you are not allowed to come without my permission, Miley. You saw what Katrina got for that infraction."

Miley nodded, and wiggled as best she could some more. Lilly then let her fingers fall to her slaves pussy again, stroking it, massaging it. Miley let out a long moan, and then a small shriek when Lilly's finger found her swollen clit, rubbing it in circles.

When Lilly lowered her mouth to Miley's pussy, she tasted her sweet juices right away, hungrily licking up what was hers to take, and Miley let out a long moan, squirming, in pleasure she hadn't felt before. She hadn't wanted it when her father had given her an orgasm...now she wanted it so much she was ashamed.

After licking up the moistness, Lilly turned on the wand vibrator, and slowly pressed it against Miley's crotch. The brunette let out a groan, calling out, "Oh...oh God!" And moving her hips as best she could even more.

Holding the vibrator purposely near Miley's clit, bu not on it, Lilly watched as Miley squirmed, wanting it to touch her love button, but to ashamed to ask. Keeping the vibrator a safe distance from Miley's clit, Lilly slowly inserted a finger in to Miley's entrance, stopping far before she reached the point of taking her virginity with her hands. She fest so good, she was so wet and warm, and God was she tight.

Katrina came in then, having completed her task. "Kitty get over here and pay attention to her tits." Lilly ordered, and her slave complied, walking over and immediately grabbing Miley's boobs, massaging the big lumps in her hands before paying specific attention to her nipples with her fingers and mouth.

Lilly finally moved the vibrator to Miley's clit,and Miley let out a yelp, taking quick deep breaths, as the pleasurable feeling inside of her kept building up. Lilly quickly added two more fingers inside of her, moving them in and out. Stopping with her fingers, she moved the vibrator lower so she could again lower her mouth to Miley's clit, and suck on it.

The feeling inside of Miley was becoming unbearable, and Miley knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. Gasping, she managed to get out, "P-please...I need to...can I come...please...?"

"Please _who_?" Lilly prodded, not stopping her movements.

"Can I please...come...mistress." Miley said with deep breaths.

Waiting a few more moments, Lilly returned the vibrator to Miley's clit, and took up pumping her fingers in and out of her again, before saying, "You may."

Within the minute, Miley let go. Pleasure rolled through her body in waves, and she let out a string of noises in her ecstasy, from groans and moans, to profanities, and even Lilly's name.

Lilly softly told Katrina to stop with Miley's breasts, and the girl did immediately, and stood straight, waiting for further instruction.

Lilly let Miley ride through her orgasm, still gently rubbing her clit and stroking her slit; Miley now wet all over again.

When it was over, Miley lay there, breathing in deep breaths, exhausted from having an orgasm at all, let alone one like that.

Lilly ordered Katrina to Make Miley's crate soft and comfortable, and she herself went and got a warm wet cloth, and then using it to wipe Miley gently clean, lovingly. Miley looked up at her silently, still in aftershock, for a while, before softly whispering, in a questioning voice, "thank you?"

Lilly smiled, and nodded. "You're welcome, Miley." She said softly, gently resting a hand on Miley's cheek, and lowering her lips to Miley's in a soft kiss. What surprised Lilly, though, was that Miley kissed back.

Smiling to herself, Lilly gently removed Miley from the trap, and then lifted her with care in to her arms, knowing Miley was probably in no state to walk or crawl.

She got Miley in to the crate, resting on pillows and blankets, and then pulled another blanket over the brunette, before shutting and securing the crate locked.

She ordered Katrina to go run her a bath, and quickly cleaned everything up in there, before leaving, having a good feeling that this might actually go how she wanted for the first time since she'd bought Miley.

* * *

><p><em>Hey everybody. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Well just to let you all know, I won't be able to updating the story for a while due to school work. Please enjoy these few chapters for now and I'll update as soon as I'm able to. Please review.<em>


	5. Story Update

Ok, so they really did it. They took down "Naruto's Harem Life". Tough break. However if you still want to read it, I've moved it to my new blog.

I'll post the link to my blog on my profile. Enjoy.


End file.
